


LEGO Baby

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Series: WangSong [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Yibo being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: An afternoon with Wang Yibo and Song Weilong. Inspired by Yibo’s first Vlog on DDU.
Relationships: Song Weilong/Wang Yi Bo
Series: WangSong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732489
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	LEGO Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet in my dream world where these two are together. Song Weilong is interestingly unmotivated by fame from what I've read of him. I'll likely write more of these two in the future.
> 
> My 20th Yibo fic! I love him 😭

Weilong wasn’t having the best of days. As a matter of fact, it ranked pretty high on his list of least favorites.

The meeting he’d endured with his agent and team had been tense and had ended on a sour note. Since his breakout in “Find Yourself”, Weilong was expected to take aggressive advantage of his popularity. That meant variety show appearances with his co-star, Victoria, and numerous promotional events where the two of them pretended to flirt with each other even though she was over a decade older than him and he wasn’t interested in women. Besides all the promotions, his team wanted him to immediately jump into another television show and had no shortage of scripts to thrust at him. However, Weilong was resistant.

He knew how the industry worked and how he was supposed to behave. He had no better example than his own boyfriend, Wang Yibo. Yibo was the epitome of the hard-working, no-questions-asked, fully compliant and obedient idol. It helped that Yibo was a workaholic with slight ADHD who needed to keep busy, and that his bosses had learned to exploit his need to please people. Weilong wasn’t the same, which was probably why they fit so well together. Yibo’s lifestyle exhausted Weilong merely from experiencing it secondhand. Weilong admired him as much as he pitied him.

His own outlook on life was fairly Buddhist. He didn’t yearn for a future that could be; he appreciated the life he had now and the people who occupied it. Once he finished a long project, he preferred to take a break and enjoy his memory of the experience. The idea of jumping immediately into something new sounded draining to him.

The way he looked at it, if he was meant to be popular, he would be popular when he was finished resting. If fans liked him enough, they would still like him when he returned to working. As for control of his career…he was lowkey to a fault, but he wouldn’t stand for anyone telling him what to do.

His disinterest in doing the media circuit or in looking at the latest scripts had led to another argument with his agent and to Weilong calmly walking out. Yibo would probably think Weilong was wrong and should ride the wave while the wave existed. Weilong was content to float on still waters and think about his handsome boyfriend. Even better, to go visit him.

Lacking the bodyguards and assistants that Yibo always traveled with, Weilong made it to the other man’s apartment without fanfare. He was aware that today, Yibo had a rare day off from his twenty-hour workdays. While Weilong would have preferred that his boyfriend use the time to catch up on sleep, he doubted Yibo was doing such a thing. His suspicion was confirmed when Yibo opened the door right after Weilong’s knock.

“What are you doing here?” Yibo asked with wide eyes. He grabbed Weilong by the sleeve and pulled him inside. “Did anyone see you?”

“Who’s looking for me?” Weilong asked, amused.

Yibo shook his head in apparent exasperation. “You’re not a nobody, Weilong. You have fans. Lots of them now.”

“Not so many. And to answer your question: no, no one saw me. Not even _your_ fans who are gathered at the bubble tea shop half a block down.”

“They’re always there,” Yibo said off-handedly. He smiled and lifted onto his toes. “It’s nice to see you, by the way.”

Weilong cupped him by the hips and leaned down to kiss his smile, feeling it transfer to his own mouth. Yibo had lips that could make a grown man cry. Weilong was barely a man at twenty, but he definitely felt like he could drop to his knees after kissing him. Fortunately for his heart and his ego, Yibo had admitted that he felt much the same way about kissing _him_. Proof was in the expression on Yibo’s face when Weilong raised his head to admire him. It could only be characterized as dreamy.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Yibo said.

Weilong caressed his hip. “I hadn’t planned on bothering you, but I had a meeting with my team a few miles away.”

Yibo studied him. “Didn’t go well, did it?”

Weilong shrugged before looking over Yibo’s shoulder. “What are you up to?”

Yibo wasn’t the sort of person to dig into personal matters. He was the opposite of nosy, which suited Weilong perfectly at the moment. “I’m working on a monster truck set.” Yibo’s eyes went round with excitement. “Want to do one, too? I have a dune buggy that a fan group sent me.”

“I would love to,” Weilong answered honestly. He could do with a distraction from his current career annoyances.

Yibo ran off to find the dune buggy set for him while Weilong took his place kneeling in front of the high table that Yibo used when putting together his sets. Yibo appeared to be a little more than a third of the way through the build, with dozens of pieces separated into four cardboard boxes to help him quickly identify and sort for what he needed. Weilong took a look at the manual for the build and whistled beneath his breath. It was a complicated one. Right up Yibo’s alley. It was doubtful he’d sleep before completing it.

“This one isn’t too difficult,” Yibo promised as he carried the new box in for Weilong. He motioned at the monster truck he himself was working on. “I know you don’t like the engine parts. That one has a big one.”

“It takes me longer,” Weilong admitted as he opened the box for the dune buggy and began separating out the contents. “I’m not the speedster that you are.”

“It’s just practice.” Yibo kneeled at the other side of the table, resuming his place in front of his set. “I hope to finish this in another six hours or so.”

“I’ll try to beat you,” Weilong said, earning him a grin from Yibo before he focused once more on the LEGOs.

Weilong thumbed through the manual for the dune buggy and agreed with Yibo that it wasn’t going to be a complete nightmare. He’d put together cars before and once you did one you became familiar with the types of pieces that were required for them. Within a few minutes he was absorbed in locating the brick he needed and fitting it with the next. It was essential that every piece fit precisely, which meant paying attention so he didn’t insert the wrong end or place it facing the wrong direction. 

The quiet click and snap of pieces fitting together was soothing. Weilong felt himself settling into a meditative state. Yibo never said it, but Weilong suspected this was a big reason why he could work nonstop for days on a LEGO build. For Yibo, this was rest. This was his way to calm down after hectic traveling and memorizing pages of scripts for dramas and commercials. It wasn’t sleep Yibo needed so much as a stilling of his mind.

Weilong was feeling pretty still, too, until he heard the sound.

At first, he wasn’t sure he’d heard anything at all. He continued digging for pieces and comparing them to the manual to make sure they were correct. Then he heard it again: a small, questioning little murmur from the other side of the table.

He kept working but raised his eyes. Yibo was deep in concentration, his lips pursed, eyes focused. He was staring hard at the illustration in the manual while he flipped a cylindrical piece end over end between his fingers.

Weilong looked down again and continued working. Five minutes later he heard another sound, this one a little longer, a little more…adorable. He stopped what he was doing and looked over at Yibo again. He was openly frowning as he brought his face closer to the manual. As Weilong watched, he brought a piece to the book, compared it, then made another puppy-like sound of confusion and frustration.

“You make noises,” Weilong stated.

Yibo looked up blankly. “Huh?”

“You make noises,” Weilong repeated while doing his best to keep a straight face. “Little…baby noises.”

Yibo gave him a dirty look. “No, I don’t.”

“You do. I heard you.”

“You heard nothing,” Yibo told him firmly. He nodded at Weilong’s set. “Pay more attention to what you’re doing. You’d get more done.”

Weilong suppressed a laugh. “Good advice. Don’t mind me.”

“I’m not.”

They both went back to work. Weilong could tell Yibo was paying attention to himself now to make sure he kept quiet. Weilong acted oblivious. A half hour stretched into an hour before he heard it again.

This time the little noise of frustration was followed by a whispered, “So hard.”

 _Oh, god,_ Weilong thought, his hand clenching around a LEGO piece. _He’s too much._

He couldn’t concentrate on the dune buggy anymore. Not while he was aware of Yibo’s cute struggle with the monster truck. Weilong let his hands rest on the table amid the bricks and he waited, his ears straining for sound. It took a while. Yibo solved whatever had stumped him and was able to move on. But then,

“Difficult. Too difficult,” Yibo whispered, seemingly having forgotten that he wasn’t alone. He dug through some pieces, picked one out, held it against the pieces in his hand, and then compared it to the manual. “Is it this? No? I don’t understand.”

Weilong closed his eyes when Yibo emitted another soft murmur of confusion. Weilong didn’t care about the accusations his agent had made about his lack of ambition. He forgot about the online comments he’d read that morning about how he lacked energy.

None of it mattered while he could kneel in his boyfriend’s living room and listen to him make sounds like a child as he played. Yibo worked himself to the bone in this industry and yet he hadn’t lost this part of himself. It was a lesson for Weilong. Maybe going along with his team’s suggestions wouldn’t change him. Maybe he could build his career without losing his Buddhist attitude.

He raised his eyes again. Yibo had puffed his cheeks up while he dug through a box of pieces. He resembled a chipmunk who’d raided a cache of nuts. Weilong wanted to reach across the table and poke both fat cheeks to see if they’d make popping sounds as they deflated.

“Do you ever regret?” Weilong asked, managing to restrain himself.

Yibo released the air from his cheeks. “Regret what?”

“How hard you work.” Weilong tilted his head thoughtfully. “You could be riding your motorcycle. Or skateboarding. Building more LEGO sets.”

At twenty-two, Yibo was still incredibly young, but his maturity was plain to see on his face as he contemplated what Weilong had said.

“I need to do the best I can,” he answered after a moment. “Whatever it is I do, I need to do my best. So, no, I don’t regret the time I spend on my career. Every moment is a challenge to meet.”

“Do you think I’m lazy for not working as hard as you do?”

Yibo didn’t laugh. “I think you need different things than me, Weilong. I like moving forward. You like to feel that things are balanced. Neither one is wrong. If you think about it, skateboarders need both to get anywhere.”

 _Thank you,_ Weilong thought. Peace settled over him. 

“I would buy you an entire LEGO factory if you asked for it,” he said quietly, meaning every word. Caring for someone as much as he cared for Yibo fulfilled him.

A pleased, bashful smile pushed up Yibo’s cheeks. “Maybe I could buy it myself.”

“You could afford to buy ten of them. But they wouldn’t be from me.”

Yibo looked down. He fiddled with a plastic wheel. “You don’t need to buy me anything, Weilong. Or be anyone except who you are. You and I aren’t in competition. We support each other. That’s what I love about being with you.”

“I love being with you, too, didi.” Weilong had, in fact, never been happier in his life. “You’re right. We can’t be in competition with each other. You’d kick my butt in everything.”

“Probably,” Yibo said with a cocky grin.

Later, when Yibo went to the kitchen to grab them both some water, Weilong reached across into one of Yibo’s boxes and removed a handful of pieces. He hid them in his pocket before Yibo returned.

 _I’m not being mean,_ he told himself as he listened to Yibo make more little noises of frustration when he couldn’t find the right pieces. _I’ll make it up to him later._

He just hoped he didn’t die of cuteness overload first.


End file.
